


[podfic] the knot our sunlight ties

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Peaky Blinders Fusion, Gang Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: EJ goes north to find work.
Relationships: Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] the knot our sunlight ties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the knot our sunlight ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318734) by [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/pseuds/clachnaben). 

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t5xg8buidym99vc/the%20knot%20our%20sunlight%20ties.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:11:07
> 
> size: 44.1MB
> 
> music: [this jazz cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUio6yR7zmA) of we found love by rihanna, because when i was thinking about music for this podfic, i decided this song was PERFECT and idly wondered if there was a jazz cover, and lo, there was. 
> 
> cover art: based on the beautiful graphic girlmarauders made for the fic.


End file.
